Spirit ninja
by gogeta408
Summary: Okay, so Naruto's not even related to the ninja world this time... But he's in it... Yeah, sucks summary wise but if you like bleach and enjoy reading my one chapter starters, feel free to have a go, note, not a bleachxnaruto pairing. Temp title


A/N: I read a fic called, strongest ninja in the universe... And it was really good, but it hasn't been updated. But I recently got an idea that instead of it being a naruto dbz like that one was... I'd go the other way and do a bleach version. Please note, that Naruto will not the normal blond we know, he'll look and act different... XP Note this is AU bleach, since we all know that bleach has yet to finish.

Chapter 1

Peace had ensued on Karakura after the defeat of Aizen years ago. Though there was the everyday hollow but that seemed like nothing having faced complete destruction like they had with just one man.

But having been 9 years since that day and life had never been so trouble free in Ichigo's opinion... Well... Almost trouble free if he weren't hiding currently... Why?

Renji sat in the chair in the quiet hall of the Kurosaki clinic. He wasn't alone as opposite sat his captain, Byakuya, it seemed so quiet and they wondered when it would be over. "You know taicho..." Renji spoke and the older males serious gaze looked on the red haired vice captain. "I thought it was supposed to be... You know, louder than this?" The gaze showed no change as Renji tried to find a better way to explain. "Should she be yelling or something? I've heard all kinds of crazy sounds during my time in the rukongai... But I've not heard a peep from Rukia yet."

"Ichigo!" The door shudder and the red haired male jumped out of his wit. "WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" The door stopped for several seconds.

"That would be the fact that the she's focusing all her anger on Kurosaki currently..." Byakuya spoke calmly, which drew his second in command to his attention. "So instead of yells it's..." The door burst open and Isshin slammed into the wall upside down.

"GET THAT COWARD IN HERE... NOW!" A second door was put in place as the older male slumped onto his front.

"That boy really knew how to pick one... Renji..." Isshin spoke standing. "Have you seen him anywhere? But to be honest, I would be the same right now... Hiding from the fear of an angry woman giving birth and all..."

"I believe I saw him heading for his room..." Renji muttered calmly having seen the orange haired male retreat back to his old bedroom for safety. Couldn't blame him.

Isshin walked the hall and into the house of the small home, it was fairly quiet now that both the girls had moved on to better things in life and with his own son working and playing part time shinigami... It was peaceful, but he too still needed to work in order to keep up his quiet life. The older male stood outside Ichigo's old bedroom. "Okay kid... Out right now, you have to face this like a man." Isshin stated calmly, right now was not the mood for fooling and fighting. But he got no response, but he could clearly tell his eldest was in there. "Okay then..." With that he walked in. "I'll drag..." His words stopped as a kick slammed point blank and he hit the ground. Ichigo stood over his dad with a serious gaze.

"You think I'm nuts? You think I'm going to go in there while she's prepared to rip me apart... Like hell you old cooooot!" Ichigo yelled as he was pulled out from under his feet. His dad arm locked him while sitting down on his back.

"I know your scared you idiot! But you have to face this like any new father would... Now stand tall and let's goooo!" Isshin was thrown into the air as Ichigo forced the guy off his back.

The scuffle lasted several minutes if the noise Renji heard were sure before he heard the yells and curses of Ichigo. "Let go you old coot!" Ichigo yelled as he was dragged by his legs. His arms bound by his bed sheet. "You can't send me into that room while she's like that!" The door shuddered under the inhuman roar. "See!" Ichigo yelled trying to wriggle free. "Renji you idiot, help me!" Renji chuckled.

"Should have been more careful..." Ichigo cursed aloud as the door opened. It almost seemed like a horror film as Ichigo yelled and struggled as he was dragged inside. Then, silence.

Both males looked at the door for several seconds. Even Byakuya was sweating ever so slightly before they let out a sigh as Renji muttered after a couple of quiet seconds. "Least he's alive..." The door burst forward like before and Ichigo hit the wall like he'd just gone around with the 4th espada again like all them years ago.

"At least I'm alive..." Ichigo muttered before his sense's returned and he blinked and looked to find Renji's chair empty. His gaze then fell to an empty chair that once held Byakuya... He then looked to the door to see both males peeking round to see if Ichigo was okay. "And they call me a coward..." Ichigo grunted as he stood and rubbed the side of his neck. He looked back to the room where his wife was giving birth to their child. "I've faced worse..." Ichigo muttered as he walked back in. Both men stared through the doorway back into the waiting room. "Holy crap!" Both captain and vice captain shot back against the walls. Neither said a word and would never speak of the event's that forced the pair to cower and hide like scared mice.

X X

Up above the town in the blue sky, a small part of the sky bulged and it opened showing endless black. "Ah... Finally..." A calm male voice spoke as white shoes stepped onto the open air and remained seated like it was standing on the floor. "So this is the human world? I've been very curious; it has been 9 years since his faithful death..." The male was in his mid teens with short trimmed brown hair, is iris pure white in a sea of black. The male stood in white jeans and long white trench coat that tailed out and was open up to show his black vest. At his side rested his zanpakuto. His right hand had a white bone like cover and clenched slight as he looked to the sky. "Well boys..." Behind them several hollows, all at least vasto lorde in power. The male smirked as he glanced back at their forms. He held his arm out. "There is a town full of energy... Go and enjoy yourself..." They all roared and dived down on the city. The male chuckled. "Now..." The male muttered walking forward. "I have some business to attend too..." With that the young male vanished from sight.

X X

There was peace as the black haired woman, tired and happy to have the troublesome child in her arms finally. Ichigo was leaning on the bed as he looked on with a smile. It seemed like forever... But here he was, their first kid together. It seemed weird at first, a shinigami from soul society and a shinigami substitute who was still alive and living normally to have a kid together. But he, they didn't care about what either side thought. "He's got your hair colour Rukia..." The woman smiled lightly as she looked on at the small bundle in her arms.

"He's got your looks through... He's going to grow up a handsome lad... I just wonder through... How it will be, is he considered in the land of the dead... Or is he a living breath child..." Ichigo glanced from Rukia to his son. He was curious also, as this was the first time anything like this had happened.

"So... What name should we give him? We've not finalised the choice yet..." Ichigo muttered as Rukia yawned. But before she could speak, the air became tense as spiritual pressure dropped down on them. The sudden pressure caused the small bundle to cry as Ichigo stood abruptly. "Hollow?" The door opened and Renji ran in.

"We've got trouble; several high level hollows have appeared and are rampaging through the town."

"What?" Rukia gasped as she sat up abruptly. Ichigo glanced to Rukia. What a time to ruin a day like this...

"Rest Rukia... Renji, let's go." Ichigo spoke as they heard off. Rukia sighed as she looked back to her son and tried to calm him. She hoped this wasn't a bad omen...

X X

"Let's show these guys a lesson Renji... I'm in no mood today of all days..." Ichigo called as both dashed along the roof tops.

"You're telling me... Rukia's like family... To cause trouble like this of all days is no picnic for us either. Don't worry; we can handle a few high level hollow." Ichigo nods, like in the 9 years they'd slacked on their training. As they landed on the roof tops, they could see the smoke and hear the roars. "Let's make this quick..." Ichigo nods as he drew his large zanpakuto. "Ready..." Both drew their swords forward and swung up.

"Bankai!" The pair glowed and they're energy exploded. The sudden release of their energy drew the attention of the attacking hollow and they landed on the buildings beyond them.

"Hihiō..." Slowly a bone like snakes head rose from the smoke with a wild red mane. It hissed as Renji appeared holding the tail while he stood within the coils of the large bone snake with a baboon pelt on his torso. "Zabimaru..." Renji finished as the snake opened its mouth ajar.

The smoke round Ichigo was broken as a black blade cut through it and the smoke was blown aside as Ichigo stood in his black long sleeve coat, the smoke lingered on the blade as Ichigo's eyes focused on the hollows before them. "Tensa Zangetsu..." The pair lowered their blades as they tensed their forms as the hollows hunched their forms and leapt at them.

"Bankai..." Byakuya spoke as many blades rose behind the two males in front of him. Both Ichigo and Renji dashed forward as Byakuya rose his right hand up. "Chire..." The many blades shattered into a pink mist. "Senbonzakura Kageyoshi..."

But while the fighting began in the town, they had no idea of the danger lurking on the kurosaki house hold. Rukia looked out the window as she sensed the battle had started, she knew they would be fine, if things got too hard, their limiter will be lifted. Her young son had calmed down and was sleeping peacefully, she smiled. "You're not even worried about him are you little guy..." Rukia chuckled lightly to herself.

"Such a healthy young boy you have there..." Rukia froze at the voice... "Rukia Kurosaki-san..." Slowly her vision turned to the male standing in the doorway with his eyes closed but a smile on his face. "I hope you're feeling well..." Rukia felt frozen in place, everything in her told her to get away, but she couldn't. Not in her state. The male slowly walked into the room, as he did, the room seemed to heat up violently.

"G-get back... Get away from me! Isshin! Someone!" The male smiled without fear as he reached out. Rukia moved as far as she could on her bed away from him. "Someone help!" The male continued to hold his smile.

"You may as well calm down... No one will be here to save you, not while their home is in danger. If you just hand over your son..." The male blocked the kick that Rukia unleashed to move the male back. But it did nothing but only give her the feeling of intense heat in which she pulled back violently. "You are in no condition... I'm merely here to get what I came for, and be on my way... Oh my..." The young male spoke in a neutral tone as the blade rested on his lower spine.

"You better get out of my house..." Isshin growled. "Or I'll remove your spine from where you stand… Step away from these two right now." The young male smirked in a style that reminded Rukia of Gin.

"Tell me, what a blade is good for if the blade is no good to cut..." The temperature rose and Isshin lashed out, but the male was gone. "The blazing inferno that is my rage..." Isshin turned only to see nothing but a bright flash of light.

"Isshin!" Rukia yelled as an arch of fire struck the older male. The ex-shinigami slumped down. "No!" She looked back to the male as the elderly male lay smoking on he floor.

"Hand him over... Now..." This time it was more serious, not the kind evil aura she first felt. The male eyes locked with her and she felt the weight of his spiritual pressure, she couldn't even fight back as he took the child. "That was easy... Shame he didn't step aside..." The male muttered looking at Isshin's body. "No matter... Let's go then... Boy..." With that he walked to the door.

"St-stop..." Rukia muttered as she tried to gather her strength. She bit down as she clenched her fists. "Ichigo... Please... Get here right now... Ichigo!"

X X

"What?" Ichigo muttered as he glanced to the clinic. Renji stopped as the hollows stopped attacking. "Tou-san..." Ichigo muttered as he looked over yonder.

"Oi! Kurosaki what's..." Renji stopped talking as he noticed the vanishing spiritual energy. "Shit!" Ichigo took off at high speed, it was a distraction. "Wait up!" But before Renji could follow, the hollows stopped him. Renji growled. He didn't have time for this!

'Something's happened to Tou-san... Rukia... Son… Hang on you three...'

At the clinic, the young male walked from the building. "Let's get you home..." As he took a step, a blue arrow struck the ground. "Hm..." The male looked up to see a black haired male clad in white. "Ah... You must be the Quincy..." The Quincy male held a serious gaze on the teen before it then fell on the child.

"Put the kid down..." The younger male chuckled.

"Amusing... But I'm quite happy holding him... And you can't fire in case the child is harmed..." Uryu growled. "Now if you excuse me..." The male stopped as an arrow passed him and struck the wall. A sliver of blood rolled down the check.

"Don't question my ability... I'm more than capable of killing without harming the hostage." The male chuckled lightly as the scar instantly healed.

"Very amusing..." The male vanished and a kick was delivered to Uryu's chest and the Quincy was rocketed into the building behind him. "But you are only human..." The young male's right arm rose and blocked the fist and blasted by a high burst of spiritual pressure. Clearly who ever just struck couldn't even see the child in his arms. No matter, like it would affect the baby anyway. As the energy faded, the Mexican appeared that, if he knew correctly, this was the one called Chad... With a swift blow the gut, the tall male fell and the teen turned round and vanished. He'd not need waste more time.

Ichigo's eyes narrow as he sensed his friend's spiritual energy, 'Uryu... Chad... What's going on?' Ichigo stopped as he sensed a new presence now. He looked to the sky; he had to know what was going on? Without a second thought he took off faster than before.

The young teen stood overlooking the town with a neutral expression. "Time to go..." The male muttered to the young child as he poked at the wall. But as the door opened a sudden spiritual energy ceased his movements. "I see... So many lambs come to the slaughter..." He turned to look at Ichigo, his eyes locked with the young male before Ichigo's landed on his son. Ichigo gripped his blade tighter as his eyes narrowed.

"You bastard... Give him back!" The male smiled calmly again.

"Now now... It's rude to swear... Plus this little guys coming with me... Let's call it... Fair trade..." Ichigo tensed his form as he drew his blade to his side ready to cut this teen in two.

"What did I do to see my son as fair trade?" The male smirked as his eyes locked with Ichigo's.

"For the departed soul of my dear foolish father... Aizen Sosuke..." Ichigo's eyes widen slightly. No way... "Now if you excuse me... This little guy..." Ichigo didn't waste time as he pulled on his hollow mask and dashed forward.

"Give him back!" The male smirked as he vanished.

"I'll let you live, I'm not here to seek any more bloodshed..." Ichigo's eyes widen, the kid was past and gone and he was now flying down to the earth below as his mask shattered. The male smirked as he watched the male fade from view. "He'll see you again some day... Hm..." The male chuckled. "As my subordinate..." With that he walked through the gate.

X X

While one world was having trouble, another was having another problem. The great beast stood towering over the tree's as its tail flattened the area below. It let out a high pitch roar that forced the ninja to drop down under its pressure. They were ninja of konoha the village hidden in the leaf. The best of the best of their skills, and were now trying all they could to hold the beast at bay so it never reached their families in the village yonder behind them. But it did nothing to slow the demon down as it trampled on all that stood in its way and crushed remains with the nine great tails that followed it. This was the kyuubi, the nine tailed fox demon.

There was a burst of smoke and fox's attention on the village was stopped as it glanced to that large being that set to opposite. As the smoke cleared, a large toad in a haori coat with a small tanto blade at its side and a pipe in its mouth as it smoked away lay its yellow eyes on the fox before it. They looked on at each other before large beasts took on each other in combat. The ninja watched on knowing that the toad was their ally and the aid of the four hokage, their village hero and leader.

"Get back everyone..." The ninja closest turned to see a blond haired male walking from behind, his clothing much to their own but a white cloak was on top with red flames at the base. "I shall put a stop to this beast..." He stopped and looked to the sky while his ninja subordinates looked on from his sides. 'I'm sorry you had to go so soon, Kushina...' The male jumped and landed on the tallest tree nearby. 'But I'll be with you soon...' The wind ruffled the tree tops as he looked on at the beasts in combat. The male sighed as he looked down, he didn't want to do it... But he had no choice; his home that he vowed to protect was on the line... With that in mind he formed his set of hands seals for the last jutsu preformed by him alone. As he finished, white energy whirled up behind him. And the shinigami, an ogre looking white haired figure dressed in a white sheet appeared. It growled lightly as it looked on at the fox spirit. Minato raised his right hand up above him.

"Shinigami, I give you my soul to take the fox with me to hell..." The spirit looked on at the fox... Then Minato. The spirit gave a grin that made Minato worry before it vanished. Minato looked back out to the fox demon. He hoped that was a yes. With that he took off.

X X

The dark tunnel seemed much farther than originally from the young male's perspective, by now he should have been in world of the hollows. 'Something's not right here...' The black walls turned a red in color as the male stopped. "What is this?" The ground below glowed and the male glanced down before vanishing as he evaded it. Landing he noticed the white figure appearing. "And you are?" The figure eyed the child and pointed to the baby. "I see... Sorry, but he has other thing to be getting too..." The teen's eyes widen slightly as he felt the spirit's presence behind him. The hand reached round and touched the child before he could react as he drew his blade and stabbed at the white spirit.

But the white shinigami stopped the blade with but its own finger and grinned devilishly as he pushed his arm through the teen's chest. The male's body was paralyzed, what power was this? 'What is going on? This wasn't how it was supposed to go...' Slowly the body began to turn white as his body was beginning to fade... The child's as well as the ground below glowed. The male couldn't make a single word or sound as the three was engulfed into the white.

As they fell, the child broke away with the white spirit and the young male broke free. He couldn't control any of his power, where had it gone? "Damn it!" And he was gone in the rushing energy that drowned him like water.

The white spirit looked on before a growl left its lips and it faded into the falls of rushing white energy with the child in his hands.

X X

Minato rushed forward at a high rushed pace, he needed all the energy he needed to finish this fight... The toad swung with its tanto only to have it knocked to the air and Minato jumped above them. The toad spotted him as the fox lashed out and the toad used the reverse summon to get out of there, for his job was done. Minato's right hand rose once more as the spirit of the shinigami appeared. Minato didn't look back, but he could sense it was there as he reached out at the back of the fox's body. "Fox..." Minato growled. "You will hurt no one from this day forward! Fuuinjutsu! Hakke no fuuin shiki… Shishou fuuin!" The fox eyes widen and let out a roar as it felt its chakra invaded. Its energy burst to life round Minato and the blond male bit back as he felt like he was on fire. "Argh!" With a might battle cry the shinigami's arm with the child passed through Minato. Minato's eyes widen. "What, a child...!"

"_The child will from this day carry on and contain the demon of the fox... Don't look so worried human... His spirit is far closer to my own, being of shinigami blood..._" Minato's eyes lingered on the spirit as it smirked. "_This child, I don't know its name... But I will give you the many moments to acquire this boys future..._" The white haired spirit looked to the heavens. "_There will come a day when this boy will have to fight an enemy far more powerful than the one who summoned the great beast... Ensure this child is protected and let him live a life... How, that is up to you humans... But this world is not bound to the great beyond alone... Those who long for him will search him out._" Minato's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know of this..." The demon spirit grinned.

"_Let's just say... It's been foretold in writing..._" The spirit began to fade. "_Remember my words... And if you complete my task... You may go to the one you long to be with... And not to the despair that is my stomach..._"

There was a sudden flash of light and Minato's form appeared in a bright glow. His ninja subordinates looked on stunned by their leader as he landed before them in the open area. Slowly his eyes gazed down on the black haired child in his arms. Smoke hissing from the cheeks as the mark of the kyuubi was imprinted on his face. Three black whisker marks upon each cheek. "Minato!" The blond hokage's gaze looked up to the retired hokage, the 3rd hokage. "You're alive... But..." The blond smiled as he looked down.

"It won't be for long... Sarutobi... Make sure this child is cared for... He holds the nine tails within him." The elder took the child before Minato's form seemed to weaken.

"What is his name Minato?" Sarutobi asked as he saw the strongest ninja before him slow die away. The fourth hokage smiled.

"He has no name... But..." A smile lingered as he looked at the child. "Name him after Jiraiya's first book. Call him Naruto... Naruto..." The ninja smiled lightly as he gave his last breath. "Uzumaki..." With that his legs gave way and he fell flat on his front. 'Kushina... I hope I'll see you soon...' As the fourth lay there and past on, ninja stepped up and gave their silent farewell as the third hokage looked at the black haired child. The baby's eyes opened showing black eyes of his mother Rukia. The third gave a sad smile.

"Hello there... Naruto Uzumaki..."

X X

'...' Black eyes looked on at the building roof tops blankly as the young black haired child walked the streets. His black spiky hair ruffled in the breeze as passersby paid no attention to the child before his vision dropped back down to ground level. He looked to the floor and walked on with his hands in his pockets. This was Naruto Uzumaki, ten years on from the day he came to konoha. Dressed in black jeans with a white long sleeve t-shirt with a flared collar. The young male made his slow walk through the village.

'They're getting worse...' His footsteps reached the park and he stopped as the evening sun glow reflected from the water. His gaze was on all the children in the park playing with friends and family. Naruto hopped the fence and walked over to the quiet spot by the swings and sat down. As he began to swing slowly, his gaze was on the children playing with either a father or a mother... Sometimes he'd see both and sometimes he'd see both but one was see through.

He never told anyone he could see spirit's... He'd been seen as an outcast since his earliest moments, no one spoke to him but the kind old man the third hokage and the family who own the ramen shop. So sometimes he'd see the parents of half families together. The father or mother standing with their other half or sitting beside their child. Some would look at him with hate and yell... Naruto had even been harmed on one occasion. Leaving a scar on his right arm, he lied to the hokage and said he tripped so not to worry the elder.

But those were nothing to what left him awake many nights... The demons that plagued the village that he watched attack people, and slowly, Naruto would watch them die as their spirits were eaten by those things.

A ball tapped Naruto's foot and he glanced down before the footsteps stopped and Naruto glanced up at the girl looking at him. Naruto held an annoyed gaze, everyone would be hesitant to come near him. Naruto glanced away and tapped the ball back. The girl would pick it up and walk backwards slowly before off to join the group. No doubt to see if she was okay or something else... Naruto hated how they would gossip and talk behind his back. He didn't even consider himself one of them. 'Stupid humans...' With his ability, Naruto found he was on his own with no one to talk to about his problem... And saw people as nothing but an annoyance.

Slowly the day reached the point where the sun was on the fade and children were leaving, not one looked back to him while the spirits of those families held a heated gaze as they followed. They would soon follow and be consumed by the spirits he'd seen. As the sun faded and the last person was out of sight, Naruto stood and walked out into the middle of the park. He looked to the sky and sighed as he sat down and laid back, the stars just started to appear.

"_You really can't get along can you Naruto..._" Naruto let out a breath as his gaze landed on the one person who talked to him. It was a spirit and Naruto's only companion in his lonely world. He'd met the spirit in the cemetery when he was hiding when he'd nicked some food to eat. The figure was a male with silver hair and dressed in a white haori and black hakama with samurai shoulder guards. The male was sat beside him and Naruto sat up annoyed.

"Like they would want to get along with me... You should know by now, yet, you say the same thing time and time again, Amidamaru..." The male looked on at the night sky.

"_If you smiled, you might be able to make a friend or too... Yet... You give the same gaze you give me..." _Naruto looked on blankly at the spirit_. "See, you're doing it right now..._" Naruto huffed.

"Why smile when there's nothing to smile about..." Naruto lay back down. He stared at the sky for several moments before his eyes widen and Naruto sat up. The spirit looked to Naruto's right to see what had brought the sudden jolt from him.

"_Something wrong? You seemed startled... I didn't sense a demon spirit if that was what you seemed so worried about..._" Naruto's gaze moved to the floor as was sure he was being watched by someone.

"It's nothing... Come on..." Naruto stood and walked off in a brisk pace. "Let's get back to that hellhole I call a home..." The spirit stood as his hand rested on his swords and he followed behind the blond. If it wasn't this spirit, those darker entities might have killed Naruto by now. It's only his skill as a swordsman that has kept Naruto safe.

As Naruto walked from the park, a figure stood watching him from behind. 'So this is the young child that Sarutobi is worried about... I can see why...' The male smiled as he watched, his black robes ruffled in the breeze along with his lose black hair as he opened his eyes and looked on through his glasses, his black eyes looking on at the child. He could see the aura glowing round Naruto vibrantly along with the spirit at his side. The male turned and walked off, the child was on a dark path and he needed to see the right path before it was too late. 'Maybe...' He smiled lightly as he made his way home. 'My granddaughter might be able to cheer him up...'

XXXXX

Please remember, this a Naruto U Sakura K (ccs pairing.) The male at the end was Clow Reed. All will be explained in the next chapter, should I get to it.

Will we see Rukia, Ichigo and anyone else from the bleach world again? Yep, not for a long, long time...

Why amidamaru? What better spirit than the spirit from an awesome show like shaman king as Naruto's friend.

When will this be updated? When I've felt I've left it long enough.

What cross overs will this cover, Bleach and ccs mainly, Naruto less with shaman king even less

Now, to proof the work.


End file.
